


sky, stars, and you

by actuallyasweetpotato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Stargazing, hand holding, soft and gentle bokuaka owns my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyasweetpotato/pseuds/actuallyasweetpotato
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi stargaze. Under the stars, cold sky, warm hands. Far stars, near stars. A promise.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 26
Kudos: 80





	sky, stars, and you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [pancakewars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakewars/pseuds/pancakewars) for beta-reading!!
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Akaashi! Hurry up, we need to be settled before the sun sets so we can see the stars when they come out!”

“Yes, yes,” Akaashi called back. Why did he agree to come stargaze with Bokuto? He told himself that it was so he could keep an eye on Bokuto, to make sure he didn’t fall off the roof or anything, but there was something about Bokuto’s infectious excitement that just made him… happy. At peace. 

He heaved himself up onto the rooftop, grimacing a bit at how the concrete ledge dug into his palms. 

Bokuto stood before him, a strong figure against the sky’s dying light. He swung an arm out at the city below them. “Well? Whaddya think?”

Akaashi took a breath of crisp air, marveling at the sky that opened up above them, the wind that tousled their hair and rippled their clothes. 

Eyeing the view a little nervously, Akaashi stepped away from the ledge of the building. He wasn’t afraid of heights, but something about the view, the lawfulness, the company- it still made him a little dizzy. What if they slipped and fell? Were they trespassing by being up here?

“Ah-” Bokuto’s voice came. His hand threaded into Akaashi’s grasp, solid and warm. He flashed Akaashi a reassuring smile. “It’ll be worth it once the stars come out, I promise!”

Gently, Bokuto led him to where he had laid a yoga mat out. Akaashi smiled to himself. The effort to prepare beforehand… Bokuto must’ve been excited to watch the stars with him.

Bokuto plopped down on the mat and patted the empty space next to him with his free hand. Their hands were still linked, so Bokuto had to twist a little awkwardly to get the movement right.

Together, they faced the sky. Streaks of clouds lined the air, the grey puffs in stark contrast against the bright sky, where the orange glow faded from the horizon. Blue followed, gradually slipping into dark hues of violet.

This was nice. Peaceful, even.

No words, just quiet observance, like dialogue would shatter the world around them. 

Slowly, the day faded into night, the pale moon and intense city below them the only sources of light.

Slowly, Akaashi’s eyes adjusted, and he could make out the small pinpricks of white poking through the fabric of clouds and night sky.

Slowly, the chill of the night drained away, filled with warmth from Bokuto’s hand in his, their shoulders pressing against each other.

Slowly, slowly, slowly.

Bokuto turned to him, his voice a whisper, bordering on reverent. “Isn’t it great? Just seeing all the stars.”

Akaashi nodded. A breeze caressed his cheek and he shivered, but he couldn’t feel the cold’s bite.

Uncharacteristically soft, Bokuto began pointing out stars and planets, his finger tracing the lines between them, connecting them into constellations. Starlight was only waves from light years away, but… what an honor it was to be the one basking in its radiance.

Instead of breaking down the atmosphere, Bokuto’s voice built it, framing the sky, hanging stars in the sky, a gentle breath stoking the fire that caused them to glimmer. 

In the back of Akaashi’s mind, he knew that that idea was a strange, fleeting thought, but- if anyone could, it would be Bokuto.

“Ahh,” Bokuto grumbled in disappointment, “There’s clouds blocking some stars.”

_ That’s okay. _

“Well, that just means that you have to come with me again, right?”

Akaashi’s lips curled into a smile. Though he knew Bokuto couldn’t see it in the dark, he was sure Bokuto heard it when he answered with, “We’ll see.”

Bokuto hummed. “We’ll have to check the weather then. Have to make sure the sky’s so clear you can see allll the stars, even the ones that are a bit dimmer.”

_ You’re the only star I need to see.  _

“But sometimes the weather report is wrong, or sometimes it’s right but then clouds come in at the last minute and cover up some stars! Arrrgh!!” Bokuto dropped Akaashi’s hand to run his hands through his hair in frustration. Akaashi missed the weight in his grip. “Akaashi! I know that this wasn't perfect and it could've been better but don't lose interest in the stars!”

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.”  _ It’s always been you. _

“Really?”

Blindly, Akaashi grasped for Bokuto’s hands. His fingers grazed skin, then digits, and he held them tightly, squeezing them reassuringly. “Really, Bokuto. I wouldn’t even dream of it.”

“Alright!” Bokuto whooped, then stopped himself, probably remembering their location and the dubious legality of them being there. Instead, he settled for shaking Akaashi’s hand enthusiastically, saying in a loud whisper, “I look forward to it!”

Laughter bubbled from Akaashi’s lips.  _ Always you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone say thank you to the power of soft bkak for breaking me out of writer’s block, they rlly did me a solid :D
> 
> also pspsps i made some [graphic design shit(?)](https://twitter.com/shesusismygod/status/1281033935053451264) for this fic, check it out!
> 
> [other works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyasweetpotato/works) | [tumblr](https://actuallyasweetpotato.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/shesusismygod)
> 
> Remember to drink some water!


End file.
